


Daydreams

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has a crush on an unlikely bot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> a request prompt form Tumblr

He sat there and listened to the linth mech speak. His voice so clam and soothing. Usually Rodimus would be the last bot to willingly go to a psychiatrist, he didn’t like the idea of someone analyzing his thoughts and feeling… picking them apart and interpreting them, the very notion made him twitchy. But Rung was different, after the spark eater, Drift leaving and Magnus’s death… Rung had stood there and told him want he needed to know, things he didn’t want to hear or acknowledge, and he was not afraid to do it. The captain liked that… and it might have a little something to do with the rather serious infatuation he was developing for the older mech.

He let his optics travel leisurely over his slight frame while the other mech talked about…. something. Rodimus had lost track of that long ago. The orange and white plating was smooth and nearly flawless. He had such a thin frame… so delicate … yet he would regularly sit in a small room with the most dangerous and damaged of mechs with no fear. Rodimus likened this to sitting in a room with a bomb and gently hitting it repeatedly. Rung must have a nervous system made out of Beryllium. He was truly a remarkable mech.

His Optics caught the reflected the light on the large glass section on his chest. The psychiatrists bright spark laying just beneath. Rodimus was finding he wanted to see that kind spark. He wanted to reach out and pull the smaller mech into his lap. He wanted to hold him, trail wet kisses up that slender neck and cute little audio. He wanted to hear that sexy voice, moan softly and call his name… Primus he wanted to throw the old bot onto the table and-

“Your not really listening are you, Rodimus?” Rung asked suddenly, a small soft understanding smile on his face. The sound of his name snapped the young captain back into the present.  
“Wha- Yhea! Corse I was!” he lied.  
“Really? Because I’ve been talking for the last five minuets about how Fort Max has confessed that he likes to wear frilly pink tutus and dance to Felinian disco in private and it didn’t raise any reaction from you in the slightest.”   
“Dose he?!” Roddy’s Optics boggling at the thought. The mental image alone…  
“No… I was just seeing if you were paying attention.” Rung said gently.  
“Oh… sorry…” Rodimus smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment,

“Don’t worry, it’s alright. I know once I get started I get kind of lost in my own monologue, it can get pretty boring.” Rung chuckled, offering another Energon treat.  
“No, no it’s not that Rung, not at all, it’s just… I like listening to you… your voice… it’s really relaxing.” Among other things he thought silently as he took the offered Energon stick and started to suck… sighing a little… he really would rather be sucking other things…


End file.
